This invention relates generally to combustion systems for use with gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to fuel nozzles used with gas turbine engines.
Conventional gas turbine engines include secondary fuel nozzle assemblies that direct fuel into a flow of combustion gases that moves through a combustor assembly in a downstream direction along the secondary fuel nozzle. Some secondary fuel nozzle assemblies include fuel pegs that extend into the flow of combustion gases to facilitate directing the fuel into the combustion gas flow. In these conventional secondary fuel nozzle assemblies, the fuel pegs form openings that are oriented in the downstream direction to facilitate mixing the fuel with the flow of combustion gases as the combustion gases travel across the fuel pegs. As the fuel is directed into the flow of combustion gases, the fuel is carried with the combustion gases. However, in some conventional gas turbine engines, the fuel is not dispersed throughout the combustion gases but rather flows as a separate stream within the combustion gases.